never forget me
by bettergetalife
Summary: Yumis parents have died, shes now living with an old man that abuses her.Sorry for not updating soon! well, i changed the category to T, cause nothing bad is happening yet. A lot of cussing though.
1. a horrible day

okay like i dont know what got into me but all of a sudden i felt like doing a story like this. Well hope yall like it better than my last one!

* * *

"YUMI!" yelled an old japanesse man with a long grey beard, and a great, big, round belly hanging out of his shirt. He had a beer in one hand and the other he had holding a long, black wip they use to hit horses.

"YUMI!" he called again.

Yumi came running into the living room were the man was at. "yes sir" she said bowing down.

The man hit her hard with the wip leaving a line of blood in her hand. Yumi let out a small moan of pain but didnt move out of place. He looked at her like if he was seeing a destructive mouse and walked towards her slapping her hard across the face when he was two inches away from her. He pointed at the windows that illuminated the living room and yelled at her.

"DO YOU THINK THESE WINDOWS ARE GOING TO CLEAN THEMSELVES YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!" he spitted all over her face as he screamed at her.

Yumi pretended to cry and said " im soo sorry sir i should have known better. im soo worthless!" oh buhu!"

The man eyed her dangerously and slapped her then hit her with the wip. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME!"

Yumi fell to the floor of the impact he had on her. she clutched her shirt, that was ripped in a perfect line across her stomach as the blood started rushing out. The man kicked her hard in the stomack "GET UP" he yelled.

Yumi got up and real tears started to flow out of her eyes " sir i wasnt mocking you i was just telling the thruth, why dont you get your lazy fatass up and clean them yourself!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man grabbed Yumi by the hair and started dragging her up the stairs. He reached the attic door and he opened it chunking yumi inside. He shut the door close and locked it from the outside. He laughed sickly, "no dinner for you for the next five months." and left.

Yumi got up and turned on a bunch of candles letting light get in the room, for there was no windows in the attic. There was a great, dusty mirrow sitting in one corner of the room. Yumi walked towards it and checked herself. She had grown over the years since her mother and father had died whenever she was thirteen. She was seventeen now and had a killer body but often never showed it. Her hair was long all the way to her waist now and she was thin, very, very, thin. The reason for that was because of her master, that use to be a close friend of her parents, had decided to adopt her and live in her house. He almost never let her eat and was always beaten her up and making her do all chores in the house. She punched the side of the wall, she hated him soo much. She sighted and walked towards the old bed that was in the middle of the room and fell on it falling asleep.

* * *

Okay soo it isnt that good but i have to get off now. please review 


	2. finally

chapter 2

Ulrick, Odd, and Jeremie headed to the cafeteria, all of them were rubbing their eyes and yawning loudly while they also streched.

"What are we having for breakfeast today?" Asked odd, sniffing the air once they arrived at the cafeteria.

"i dont care its always the same nasty things, i dont know how can they can stand it making us eat those things." said Ulrick frowning.

Odd shrugged, " it isnt that bad once you get used to it"

"what are you talking about, ive been at this school for the last three years and i have not tasted improvement in the food" said ulrick.

"well think as you may think but i say it gets better each year" said odd and he ran off to get in line.

"that odd never changes" said jeremy looking at ulrick. He grabbed a styrofoam cup and filled it up with coffe from the caffeteria.

"anyway, have you heard from Yumi, im starting to get worried, she hasnt came to school for the last 3 days."

Ulrick crossed his arms, "why should i know, i havent talked to her since the day we got into that fight"

Jeremy looked at Ulrick and shook his head then drank out of his plain coffe.

"you should talk to her you know, shes probably hurt and maybe thats the reason she isnt coming to school" said jeremy.

" Well thats her problem NOT mine, if she really was hurt she should come here and tell me instead of acting like the one who is in pain. she should know better" he said getting frustrated. " lets not talk about her, it'll ruin my day"

"Hey, you guys!" Yelled someone from behind. jeremy and Ulrick turned around and a young teenager was running towards them, she had short, pink hair,and pale green eyes. She was wearing a short flarry black skirt, with a thight pink shirt that matched her hair. Once she reached them, she jumped into Jeremies arms hugging him thightly.

"hey aelita, whats up" said Jeremie.

Aelita kissed him "Oh, nothing really, i was looking for yall, were all of you up late again?" she asked looking seriously.

"uhh...." was all jeremie said.

"jeremie, this is the fifth time this week, keep it up and your grades will be a reflection of those of odds" she said.

Jeremie smiled, " dont worry, i still have knowledge of things, unlike odd who cant tell the diffrence between a cow and a bull." The three of them laughed at this comment.

Aelita smiled and looked at jeremie, " Have you seen Yumi, i dont think ive seen her since you two got in a fight." she said eyeing ulrick.

"no, but we were just talking about her, werent we ulrick." jeremie nudged ulrick in the ribs.

"Yes, and we were talking about how stupid she is not coming to school." Ulrick said.

Aelita looked at jeremie, and he gave her a gesture and she got the point. "well, i have to head for class, tell me if you get any news from yumi." she waved back as she ran-off to class.

Yumis house

Yumi was pacing around her room. "should i, or should i not?" she asked herself. Whatever she was thinking, she made up her mind and ran towards the attic door and started to pound on it.

" HEY!" she yelled as loud as she could. " i need to talk to you master, its about the school suspecting abo-" before she could finish, the man with the big belly opened the door so hard sending Yumi flying across the room.

"what is it? You better not have told anything that has happened in this house or else ill cut your head off and im for real!" he yelled.

Yumi rubbed the back of her head and got up, " of course i havent told! but if you dont let me go to school they will find out. Cant you see, theyll start to suspect and send police men to investigate." she said.

The man scratched his beard. "your not worth going to school" was all he said. "but in this case, HURRY UP AND TAKE A SHOWER!" all of your good clothes are in the computer room.Well hurry up before i change my mind! oh and one more thing, dont even think that ill take you to school, youll have to go walking." He threw her a dirty look and stomped off.

* * *

well, review and if you dont like it, ummm............flames are exepted.


	3. cought!

Okay sorry for taking soo long on updating, this time im not blaming it on school..... well sort of but not that much. Its just that i have been lazy because of all of that community service shit! oh and afterschool detention AND im grounded from using the computer. I still am as a matter of fact. see yall should appreciate this story because im risking my ass on gettin myself grounded for one year! well anyway review on what you think on this chapter.

* * *

Yumi ran as fast as she could to school. She was an hour late and she had some explaining to do with the principal on her three absences and her lateness to school. She turned on the corner of a street and saw the school from some distance starting to form in her eyes. Finally, out of breath, she reached the gates of the school. Before she sneaked in, (which she was planning to do instead of trying to explain to the principal things that were none of his buisness.) she inclined against the brick wall that was holding up the gates, and try to calm her breathing down so she could be as quiet as she could. Slowly, she reached for the knob of the gates and twisted it. It made a horrible tiny screching sound, but she was relieved that it was only a small sound. Once she opened it, she made herself in trying to not open the gate soo much, instead she opened it enough for her to squezee in, which was not very hard considering how thin she was. She closed the gate as silently as she could and turned around but found herself face to face with an old man with a stripe of white on his brown hair.

"Jim!" cried yumi startled.

Jim looked pretty angry as he crossed his arms around his chest. "miss. Ishiyama (sp?)"

Yumi looked down, she knew what was coming next, and a tear was already forming in her eyes, but she restrained it. "yes Jim"

Jim looked at her and shook his head "come on, to the principals office"

Yumi couldnt handel the tears that were being held in her eyes, she completely broke down in front of Jim. "Im sorry ill never do it again!" she cried.

Jim stared at her and put a comfortin arm around her neck. " its all going to be fine" he said and started for the principals office taking her with him.

* * *

Okay i know this chapter sucks buts I had to do it sucky so i wont leave yall with anticipation. hey, ill probably will be updating every other week. 


	4. Im back

Im SOOOO sorry for not updating in since last year! I feel so i dont know, dumb? Well I thank all of the people who kept on reviewing me. "sobs" yall are too kind. "blows nose"

Oh, i almost forgot, silly me, if any of you are wondering why i changed my name from, "imtoosexyforthis" to "iloveErick" is because i love this guy, (okay im obsessed) with this guy called Erick.

Well hope yall like this chapter! (p.s. I'll try to make it longer than my other chapters but judging on how i cant keep my word, i would'nt count on it)

* * *

"Yumi," Said the old principal suprised as Jim dragged her in his office. 

Yumi had swollen eyes from crying and and was much paler than the last time he had seen her.

"Please, sit down Ms. Ishiyama," Said the principal standing up and offering her a seat in front of his desk. "Please Jim, you can leave now,"

Jim nodded and walked out the door closing it behind him. Once his footsteps were unheard, the principal sat down again and eyed Yumi with concern. She was a perfect model student once, but since her parents had died, she was dropping grades and was astoundingly (I know i didn't spelt that right) absent.

The principal shook his head, "Yumi, Yumi, Yumi" He repeated removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He put his glasses back on and looked at her. She definately had changed a lot. She was incredibly thin, the gleam in her almond like, black eyes was gone and she was so pale, green and blue veins were seen trough her skin. There was also something on her cheek he would never expect to see in any of his students. Like a hand print in very dark purple ink.

"Ms.Ishyiama, would you mind explaining to me how you got that hand print on your cheek?" Asked the principal with wide eyes.

Yumi processed this question trough her mind fast to come up with an answer. She was very quick at responding to these kinds of questions since she had to cover up herguardians "works of arts," as he so called them. She studdered a bit as she started telling the principal.

"W-w-well, I had a bit of an argument three days ago with our neighbors daughter, Gabrielle. For some reason she started to tell me things like, "your a stupid Japennesse" and "your so ugly." I, of course, having reasons to be angry with her, went over to her and slapped her. She, flushed, slapped me back also. Well we got into this big fight and due to some certain bad injuries she did to me, I could not come to school also." She finished her incredibly big and ridiculous lie and waited until the principal said something.

The principal rubbed his chin acting like he comprehended the story. Of course he did not believe Yumi, but then again, he wasnt going to tell her that. If she wanted to keep secret how she got that slap, it was her problem and he had no buisness going into it. But then again, if she was getting abused it _was _his buisness as principal of the school to try and protect his student. But, instead, since he didnt wanted to "bug in," he should wait until Yumi felt it was right for her to tell him what is going on in her life. But if things got any worse, he was shure to take action immediately if any other sign telled him it was beggining to get any worse.

"okay then, in that case, your dismissed Miss.Ishiyama." Said the principal waving a hand at her to go already.

Yumi stood up and was about to open the door to leave when the principal had more to say.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, sit back down we need to discuss how your going to catch up on your school work since these three days you've been missing."

Yumi walked back to the principals desk and took a seat, a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

Before the principal opened his mouth Yumi suggested something very fast. "Umm, if you dont mind me saying, but can't I just stay an hour or two after school to catch up on my school work, sir?"

The principal looked at her, his arms crossed under his chin. He was in a good mood today so he just shook his shoulders. "Shure."

Yumi smiled, "thank you" and without having the principal to dismiss her, she stood up and walked out the door of his office.

* * *

Ulrick sat on his desk in history class. He was completely bored to death and eager to get out of there. He looked at the time, it was barely 9:30, there was still half an hour to go. He looked around the class trying to find anything interesting to look at. 

_The usual,_ he thought.

While the teacher was blabbering away some kind of important war, the students sat doing something else. For example, Odd was sleeping beside him and if Ulrick were to try to figure out how long he's been dozzed off, he would estimate since he came and sat down. Yup, already Odd had created his own little river off saliva drowling from his mouth. Really, it was a miracle how Odd even got to this grade considering all he's ever done as far as Ulrick knows is sleep in class.

_probably he's one of those odd people who memorizes things while sleeping. _Thought Ulrick.

Ulrick shook off the thought, it was incredibly silly. Odd would'nt be capable of learning anything school related even if you offered him a hundred bucks. Heekept looking around the class. There were people talking, girls painting their nails (Sisi), peple taking advantage of their time and finishing homework for other classes and some just doodling around. There was nothing interesting whats so ever. Ulrick raised his hand, it was way too boring in that class. The teacher sttoped talking and pointed a finger at Ulrick.

"Yes?" He asked.

Ulrick put a hand in the middle of his tighs and pretended to be desperate, "Yeah, can I go to the bathroom I really need to use it."

The teacher nodded and continued his boring talk. Ulrick stood up and practically ran out of class away from the deadly boredom. Once outside, he wandered the halls of his school.

* * *

Yumi walked towards her class slowly. Her stomach was starting to hurt badly because of the slash that dumbass hadmade her. She had taken a look at it this morning when she was taking a bath. The cut was no shorter than two inches and judjing bywhat she had seen, it was a purple color which meant it was infected. She had squeezed it a little bit and thick yellow goo stuff had came out and oh, my, gosh, it was the pain that also came out with it that had made her cry almost yell. Yumi stopped walking for a little bit to inspect the cut again. Lifting up her shirt, she peeked at the burning slash. It was swollen and still purple. It was also filled of pus again.

Needing to get the pus out again, Yumi lifted her shirtup all the way up to her face so she could bite the end of it. Taking hold of the sides of the gash, she squeezed it and the pus came running down. The pain was umbearable though, Yumishut her eyes and tears came pouring down. She squeezed the cut even more and more pus came out but this time with blood.

The pain this time was soo umbearable she started to lose her sigh. Slowly, yumi could feel her head getting dizzy and her body losing it's senses. Pretty soon she let go of the cut and stoped bitting her shirt letting it flow down to cover her belly again. Herknees started to give out and slowly, Yumi could hear someone calling her name, but she couldn't tell who because her mind became hazy andthen she fainted.

* * *

Well okay, i didn't make it as long as i wanted it but atleast i wrote something. Well hope yall like it, i'll try to update asap, but if i dont, please dont be dissapointed, i suck anyway. 


	5. Escape?

Alright ummmm, I want to thank my reviewers a whoooooooole lot, i love you all and yes, thank you Katie for giving me that idea of making Yumi running away.

* * *

Ulrick ran towards Yumi. He had just turned the corner when he had seen her faint. He reached for her body and knelt down beside her and checked her pulse. Ulricktook a deep breath of relief that she was still alive. He looked at her knocked out body and noticed a puddle of blood forming beside her stomach. Worried, he flipped her over so he could examine were the injury was. Lifting up her shirt, he was shocked as he started unveiling the cut. 

The cut was extremely infected and bleeding. Ulrick pulled down the shirt quick, it was too disgusting to see. He lifted Yumi up and hurried down the infirmary.

* * *

The annoying sound of the bell woked up a sleeping Odd. He got up from his chair and streched yawning. He gathered his books up and was about to leave when he felt something missing. Looking back at his desk he noticed. Ulricks things were still there. 

_What the. _Thought Odd confused.

Jeremy was passing by with Aelita by his side and Odd stopped them.

"Hey, Jeremy, do you know were Ulrick went?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, he went to the bathroom sometime ago, I guess he never came back." Said Jeremy astounded that Ulrick got out of class and never came back and the teacher didnt even notice. "_Ignorant teachers these days." _he thought.

"Well, lets go find him he probably fell in the toilet," Said Odd jokingpicking up Ulricks books and putting them in his already loaded bag.

* * *

Ulrick waited outside the infirmary. The nurse had told him to go back to class but he was to damn worry and he didnt want to go back to that boring room anyway. He had been waiting about fifteen minutes and it seemed the nurse was still working on Yumi's wound. Finally she came out looking exhausted. 

"How is she?" Asked Ulrick anxious to know some news.

The nurse looked at him, "What are you still doing here boy, I thought i told you to go back to class?" She snapped furiously.

"I dont care, how is she?" He rephrased.

The nurse stared at him suspiciously eyeing him up and down and rubbing her chin. " She is well...but, are you a close friend of her's?" She asked still rubbing her chin.

Ulrick was startled by this question, " Yes why?"

The nurse was still looking at him very suspiciouslyandUlrick was starting tofeel intimidated.

"Do you know if she's being abused by anyone?" she asked.

Ulrick shrugged, "no, not by anyone i know. Why?"

The nurse smiled at him " Oh nothing, if you want to you can enter and see her, although she's sleepping." And she walked away leaving Ulrick disturbed by the sudden change of attitude. He shrugged and went inside.

Yumi was as the nurse said, sound asleep. He got a chair fromthecorner and brought it up next to Yumi's bed and sat down. Ulrick examined her features and noticed dramatic changes he had never noticed before in her. She was tremendously white and deep purple bags were below her eyes, there was also a bruise that was probably a slap someone gave her judging it was shaped like a hand She had also lost an awful lot of weight. he had notice that when he had carried her to the infirmary.

He grabbed her hand that was beside her and rubbed it against his cheek. It was cold and he was shure he had felt a hand like that before.

_It felt like the corpse of his mother. _He quickly shook away the memory and the feelings that were coming back to him.

Yumi moved her head a little and Ulrick stared at her. She turned her headtowards himand opened her eyes and smiled as she noticed it was Ulricks soft, warm hand that was touching her cold one.

Ulrick smiled back. Beside the terrible skin color and loss of weight she had, he could still see his old fun loving Yumi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I found you lying on the hallway floor. There was blood beside you and i carried you to the infirmary." He said.

The memory of what had happened came flowing back to Yumi's mind. The cut, the pus, the black out.

"what happend?" Asked Ulrick looking seriously.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yumi confused.

" Your cut Yumi, what happened?"

Yumi was suprised he knew about the cut. But then again she wasnt, Ulrick probably had look to see what was the source of the blood flow.

After not answering, Ulrick questioned her. "Did you do it yourself?"

"No, of course I didnt, why would i do something like that?" She asked angrily.

"Who slapped you?" Asked Ulrick changing the subject.

"My neighbor Gabrielle, we got into an argument and ended up fighting."

"Don't lie to me Yumi, who gave you that cut and that slap?" He asked again.

"I already told you who gave me the slap!" she stated sounding annoyed.

Ulrick looked at her suspiciously. He knew Yumi had no neighbor called Gabrielle. As a matter of fact, her neighbor was an elder man that was an author. He knew this because he visited him once for a report about one of his books.

"You know the nurse asked me if someone was abusing you?" He recalled.

"when?"

"when i was asking her about your well being just right now." He said.

Yumi sat up alarmed. She ignored the pain and of the cut and the plaster that was pressing against it.

"And what did you say?"

"that I didnt' know anyone that would abuse you, Yumi, what's going on with you you've changed a lot" Said Ulrick changing the subject.

Yumi looked at Ulrick and chocked. She didn't know what to say to the person she loved and confided in a lot. She didn't say anything.

There was a pause for a moment and Ulrick was about to say something when the door to the room opened and the nurse came in.

"Ulrick it's time to leave, Yumi needs some rest."

Ulrick stood up and started to leave without saying a word to Yumi. He went out and the nurse closed the door behind him.

Now Yumi was alone. She felt down and sorry she had'nt told Ulrick the truth. That her guardian was abusing the crap out of her. That she needed help, that she needed to get away from him.

_Get away from him._

That was it! She should get away from him! Why oh why hadnt she thought of it before!

Before she could think about it, Yumi got out of the bed, changed to her clothes she was wearing (although her shirt was covered in blood) and jumped out of the window.


	6. Don't ever walk alone

I've not updated in the longest time, I probably should receive an award or something for it! Well, I'm not proud of it. I should have finished this story a long time ago. I'm sorry.

* * *

Yumi walked trough the shadows of the alleys of town. She was tired, weak, sweaty and god knows what else! She'd been walking fast for the past three hours from school, to, she guessed, downtown. She hugged herself as a cold breeze passed by. 

Where was she? Flashing bright lights were cast outside from the inside of clubs at every corner. There were hookers walking the streets and flashing off body parts as cars honked when they passed by. There were a couple of men standing here and there, smoking thick, cuban ciggars, looking like dangerous murderers, staring at passerbys, including her.

She frowned. _This must be the lowlife part of town,_ she thought. If it was, surely she must be the only one dressed decent. She looked at herself; She was wearing navy blue jeans that were not too tight or too lose, and a plain, silky, low v neck, brown shirt that was stained with blood on the side making her look like shehad beenshot, but sheguessed, it didn't matter in this part of town. After all, she couldalmost betmore than half the people here were fugitives of the law.For her, it was plain jane dressing, but for this part of town, especially how people stared at her as she passed by, it was rich people, formal dressing.

The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up as she went inside a dark, desolated ally. She didn't want to go inside there, but it was just that a stupid cop was passing by, cheking if the people there were misbehaving, and she didn't want to be questioned by them because of how young she looked and how she didn't blend in with the lowlifes. They might recognize her if the school already found out she was gone and filed a report to the police. Although she doubt it very much, she didn't want them to get a hint of were she was last seen.

She was halfway through the alley, and she stopped walking and turned around to see if the police was gone. Just on cue, the police past by, and was gone. She turned around to walk back to the flashing lights, and to people. She felt incredibly uncomfortable here.

"Hey babe," Said a low, male voice behind her as she was walking. '

She turned around startled and scared. A sheen of sweat quickly formed on her forehead and adrenaline burst through her veins.

She looked at the man, no wait, her eyes quickly circulated his face. **Correction**, young man standing in front of her. He had light blue eyes, that you could hardly notice because his eyes were so dilated, and was tall, a head taller than her, and, she could notice through his black camisole, had a slim but muscular body.

He looked, sweet but dangerous. Very dangerous.

She was just about to turn around and run when he put a hand around her mouth and moved her backwards cornering and pinning her against the wall.

Yumi wimpered against his hand.

"Don't be scared _mademoiselle,_" He said, raisingan eyebrow. "Your very pretty, and your walking by yourself, you should have listened to your parents when they told you not to go out at night, especially by yourself." He whispered in her ear, then licked it with his tongue.

She brought up her leg and tried to kick him in the sensitive spot but he stopped her with his knee, then pushed it inbetween her tights, opening her legs, and he slipped between them, settling and pressing himself against her.

She sobbed, but then stopped, her hands were still free, what a dumbass was she? Swiftly, she slapped him hard and his head twisted sideway.

"BITCH!" He yelled, furousity spelled in his burning eyes. Heslapped her back just in the spot her guardian had slapped her earlier and grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head.

She bawled behind his hand and she could see his eyes twinkle in lust, apparently, torture turned him on.

She stopped crying. She wasn't going to satisfy this pig stranger.

His twinkledeyesblew off and he sighted.

"I wish you could do this willingly," He said, "but you look like a fighter, let's make it less painful, and put you under lady white's spell."

_What the fuck? _She thought frowning but her questioned was quickly answered as soon as his hand left her mouth and he reached inside his pocket of his carpenter jeans and brought out a white, powdered, substance,covered index finger.

Her eyes widened in fear. "No!" She screamed and shooked her head desperately as he tried to put his finger up her nose.

"Stay still" He snarled and put his arm against her forehead so he could keep her head still. Forcefully, he shoved his finger inside her nose and covered her other nostril so she inhaled.

At first, Yumi didn't want to breathe. She holded her breath, but alas, her sorry lungs gave up and she inhaled hard, making the substance shoot inside her nostrils and travel to her brain.

"There-" Said the young man, "now that wasn't too bad was it?" He asked as she felt her brain start to contract.

* * *

**Earlier that night**

Ulrick woked up, sweaty and worried.

_worried for what?_ He thought.

Oh yes, now he remembered. This feeling inside his stomach that made it twist and turn. Like preocuppied for someone.

For whowas his preocupation though?

He thought of Yumi, of how she layed alone and hurt in the infirmary.

He needed to go to her. He needed to console her and maybe, just maybe, tried to get something out of her. Why she had all those bruises, why the loss of weight? All that and many more.

He got out of bed and put on his jeans and threw on a shirt and put on his shoes.

Quietly, he made his way to the door. He didn't know why he was being quiet, Odd was snoring loudly and he wouldn't wake up in this stage of his sleep not even if the school was falling apart.

_Dosen't he get tired of sleeping?_ Thought Ulrick as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the infirmary.

_I mean, he sleeps in every class, he sleeps at night, plus, he wakes up late every day and complains he's still sleepy. _Kept on thinking Ulrick, _I think he has a sleeping problem. _He concluded opening the door and heading towards the little house that was the infirmary.

Once he reached it he tried to turn the doorknob but it stopped.

"Damn, It's locket!" He mumbled irritated.

He knocked, hoping if the nurse answered, she would let him see Yumi or atleast let him know she was alright.

Nothing

He knocket again. Still no answer.

_Nobody must be in, _He thought. He stood there for a minute, just thinking on what he was going to do next.

An idea hit him. He headed toward the back of the little building and decided on going in through a window. Something cathed his eye though. A window was fully open, the curtains floating out becuase of the wind and there were footsteps heading to the gates.

He didn't need to look inside the room to assure himself it wasn't Yumi's. It was, Yumi had escaped.

His heart pumped fast as he followed the footsteps and jumped the gates.

Yumi could be in danger. This city was crowded with violence and criminals.

* * *

Okay, I'm so sorry again that I haven't been posting. I'm going to finish this story as soon as possible though. 


	7. Where are you?

**Here's a new chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Ulrich ran through the streets, he didn't know were Yumi could be right now and he didn't know were he was headed. All he knew is that he had this nagging feeling in his chesthe had to keep on running or she was going to die. 

He'd been running for what seemed two hours perhaps more. He was in a part of town he knew only in the daylight filled with working buisness people carrying suitcases. Because in the night, as he saw, was a party for the trash.

_Yumi, Yumi, where are you? _He asked himself as he passed some ugly prostitutes wearing bright, metallic pink skirts and matching tube tops who were making commentsat him as he ran past them like "hey honey, I think you need some loving! Come baack, I can fix you up good for cheap!"

He grunted in disgust. As if.

_Were is Yumi? _He thought, getting agitated. He slowed down his pace so he could search the faces better. He looked around.

Hookers! Hookers! Hookers! That's all he saw! And apparently, all they saw was him also because they'd stare back at him hungrily, with lust filled eyes.

"Hey you!" Said a firm voice behind him.

Ulrich turned around quickly, shocked. A police man inside his car (**A/N: I don't know how french police are or how they act or if they even care if a student is missing in school or is in a place like Ulrich finds himself right know. This is a story based on my ideas so I am going to make them as if they are American police:) w**aved a finger at him to come nearer.

He did, and once he was right in front of the police's window, the police leaned his head out.

"What's your name son?" He asked.

"Ulrich." He answered nervously.

"Well Ulrich, how old are you? Mind you. You look young." he said staring at him intently, boring into Ulrich's eyes to check if he dared lie."

"Sixteen." Answered Ulrich, not risking his chances with this cop.

"Aren't you supposed to be home right now? In bed?"

Ulrich's eyes squinted, he felt irritated at this cop's way of thinking. He wasn't a baby.

"Um, sure, but's it's just that my cousin went to a party inside one of these clubs and I just wanted to make sure she's alright. You know, she's sick right now." Said Ulrich, trying to tuffen up his appearance.

The cop just stared at him, searching his face for any kind of mischief. But Ulrich's complexion was in an honest and worried state. Mostly because he desperately wanted to find Yumi.

"Okay," Said the police making up his mind. "Be careful Ulrich, the city's a dangerous place for a sixteen year old." He warned, then he drove off leavingUlrich taking long breaths of relief.

Ulrich started walking again. Something in his gut started to tighten up again. As if warning him that he only had little time to find Yumi. But then again, it could be anything, maybe he was digesting food. He tried to believe this but deep inside him he seriously doubted it. He believe it was Yumi, years of being together, it was a connection with each other calling for help.

He hurried down the street. As each minute passed, he felt his insides twist painfully, telling him to hurry up.

_Were are you Yumi?_ He thought again as his last desperate attempt to find out were she was.

_She could be anywere. She couldn't be here at all. She could have passed out somewhere_. Doubts flooded his mind. He tried to shake them off but they just continued. _She could be in the other side of town._ _You went the wrong way._

"NO!" A voice's echo sounded from inside an alley.

The negative thought's were interrupted and Ulrich's heart stopped. It was Yumi. He knew it was Yumi. And like his gut's told him, she sounded like she was in danger.

He ran, no, flew, to the alley he heard her echo. Once he reached it he looked inside.

A blood-boiling scene unveiled itself from the dark.

Althought it was hard to tell what was going on, Ulrich's adrenaline pumping through out his bodymade his vision almost to perfection and he could tell. And it made his insides rage with anger.

Yumi was pinned against a wall, her face was fixed so she looked like she had a deep painful migrane. Her body was limp against the other man's body and her eyes kept on going to the back of her head. The strangers head was burried inside her neck, giving her kisses.

Ulrich ran towards them quietly but fast. Once he reached them, he stood behind the man's back and grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards him harshly and letting Yumi drop to the ground.

The man looked stunned, eyes wide in shock. Ulrich, gathering all his strenght, punched him in the jaw making it snap and draw blood that flew right in his face.

With his knee, Ulrich nudged him in the nuts and the man fell to the pavement and rolled in pain.

Years of physical work had finally paid off.

Ulrich's eyes went to Yumi. She was sitting against the wall, her long black hair along her shoulder, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her skin pale, and she looked sick. Sheresembleda mistreatedrag doll.

Hepicked her up. God, she was lighter than ever! He estimated she probably weighted eighty pounds as he got out of the alley and walked back to school.

* * *

The sun started to peek it's ray across the horizon. Ulrich was tired, his eyes were dropping, but he still kept on walking to school. His energy had been drained from the events of the night and his legs hurt more than ever from running almost three hours then walking back to school with an unconscious body in his hand.

Speaking about unconscious. Yumi hadn't woked up ever since he'd picked her up from that alley. He looked down at her. She was cold and deathly pale against his arms. That idiot, perverted guy had given her something, he knew it. He didn't know what, but one question in his mind was strong and yet unanswered:

She hadn't died had she?

* * *

**Okay. Told yall, I'm going to try to finish this story as soon as possible especially right now that I don't have a life and I'm writing stories like crazy. So try to expect a new chapter every day, well, take that back, I'm going to finish this story this week, probably tomorrow. I have to thank all my reviewers. I don't know why you all waste my time on me. I suck and I don't keep to my words. I'm probably the most horrible author in this section but, somehow, when you all review me, it's like you all make me go off to la la land and make me think I am a good author. I love you all. And just to show you how much I love you,You probably notice that I do do changes that you all ask me and I listen to you all. You have to thank Becky, without that review that she gave me, I probably would have never updated. And Kazetatsu for telling me how to spell Ulrich's name appropriately. Also people like Rire who give me constructive critizm, I really do need that andit really does help. I tried to follow your advice in this chapter, didn't do a good job at it probably but I tried. Then again, thank everyone.**


	8. whispers death

chapter eight:

* * *

Ulrick set Yumi on the ground. His hands were numb and shaking from carrying her all night. yet he didn't mind, he was more shaken up from the fact she looked dead. He reached over to her neck and pressed his index finger against it trying to feel her heart beat. 

It took him a few seconds to find it but in the end he did; It was there, pumping dangerously slow, almost daring to come to a halt.

_What the fuck had the man gave her? _Thought Ulrick because whatever it was, it was literally killing her.

Ulrick hurriedely stretched and un-numb his hands before picking herback up and continuing the rest of the way back to school.

* * *

Odd woke up. He looked around the room sleepily, Ulrick had probably left for breakfeast already because he was nowhere to be found. It was strange though, Ulrick always did his bed before stepping out of the room. 

Odd got out of bed, yawned and stretched. It was also strange that Ulrick hadn't woke him up. He always did.

Odd shrugged off the thoughts and grabbed a towel and headed for the showers.

_This was going to be a weird day. _He made out.

* * *

Ulrick reached the school tired and sweaty. His eyelids were dropping and he needed rest. He knew Yumi was dying, but sleep was overtaking right now that it didn't allow desperation or sadness to seep in. 

He was at the front porch of the little infirmary house. He knocked but knew there was going to be no answer, he waited a few seconds though, just in case. Then, when nobody answered, he layed Yumi on the porch and he layed beside her on his side so he could look at her.

He watched how beautiful she looked asleep. Most people, he thought, would probably look sick. But Yumi, although she was bathed in cold sweat and her veins were clearly noticible through her white skin, looked peaceful. Almost as she was happy to go.

Ulrick shrugged off the thoughts. Yumi wasn't going anywhere. Then, not wanting to, the fell of the warm wood under him lullabied (yeah i know I miss spelled that) him to sleep.

* * *

Odd,whistling happily,walked to the showers passing an exit which had a little window that had the view of the infirmary. He stopped abrutly, his lips still in an "o" formation from whistling, and walked backwards to the door again. 

He saw, through the thin, vertical, rectangle window, two bodies laying on the porch. He recognized them immediately.

"Ulrick! Yumi!" He screamed, behind the door, trying to get their attention.

Not even a twitch.

Odd frowned, _weird._ Concerned, he opened the door and walked towards them, his towel still drapped around his shoulder. He kneeled beside Ulrick and shook him, trying to wake him up to ask him how he and Yumi ended up in this abnormalsituation.

Nothing. Odd could tell Ulrick was in deep sleep by the way his chest moved up and down heavily. He was probably awake all night and was knocked out right now.

He left Ulricks side and went to Yumi, hopefully, she would wake up and tell him what happened.

As soon as Oddbend down toYumi's side, he noticed something wrong about her. She was skinnier than the last time he saw her. She had a deep shade of purple on her cheeck, most likely a slap judging by the way it was shaped, and she was ghostly pale.

He shook her a little bit. Her body was stiff and he noticed her chest wasn't going up or down. This wasn't right.

Quickly, hesnatched her cold, stone wrist and tried to feel the pulse.

He felt nothing.

He replaced his finger and pressed it harder, desperately attempting to receive a pulse.

Still nothing.

In shock, he shook her again and again calling out her name.

"Yumi? Yumi?"

* * *

Ulrick woked up startled. There were bickering voices coming out of his room.

_Or was it his room?_

He looked around. The room he was in that was definately not his, was wider and there was a sink against the wall in front of him with lot's of things like cotton balls and a fair display of bottles on the counter.

_Were was he?_

He looked at the window that was beside the edge of his bed. The light that came in was mandarin orange. It must be late afternoon.

_Okay, you can come in but you can't wake him up understood? _Said a voice from outside the room.

_Alright, alright. _Came the understanding voice of Odd.

Ulrickstared as the door swung opened and in came an irritated looking Odd staring at the floor like a little kid who got angry at the grocery store because they didn't buy him candy.

"What's up Odd?" Asked Ulrick, suprising Odd.

"Oh, your awake?" Said Odd startled.

"Umm. Yeah." He said.

Odd stared at him without saying a word. He looked petrified, his eyes glassy.

"What?" Asked Ulrick, goosebumps riding through him. There was something in the atmosphere Odd came in with. A strong feeling.

"Nothing." Said Odd flatly.

That's when it hit him, I mean Ulrick that is. All of a sudden, flashbacks from the night burst in his head. And as they passed, one name lingered in his mind. Yumi, Yumi, Yumi...

"Where's Yumi?" Asked Ulrick.

Odd said, did, nothing. He just stood there, hands in his pocket, like a statue.

"Where's Yumi?" Repeated Ulrick, desperation running through him.

Odd just stared, eyes glassy, showing no feelings.

"She's dead." He finally answered.

The room went cold and everything went silent.

* * *

The end. Yeah right, Whatever, there's still one more chapter left. 


	9. NOTE

**NOTE!**

**I DID NOT WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY.**

Please forgive me but I've been very irresponsible. I gave my sister my password for writing her OWN stories since she dosen't want to get her own account, and ouala! She decides to update MY story, (which I found out by the reviews that came in my e-mail)

Again, I am sorry, please disregard anything she wrote, including the, "I'm having problems in my life." part. That is not true. Thank you and once again, I'm very sorry.


End file.
